


Distressed

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt:Unconscious, Supportive Magnus Bane, Whumptober 2019, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: When Jace gets hurt on an unsanctioned mission, Alec is torn between his duty as Head of the Institute and his loyalty to his parabatai.





	Distressed

The halls leading to the infirmary were devoid of sound as if the very walls were holding their breath. His footsteps seemed so loud and intrusive that he had the fleeting irrational thought to turn around and leave. Despite his numerous times there and the recent warmer welcome, there was still something about being in the Institute that he found unsettling. If it wasn’t for the heart-broken man sitting in the hard chairs outside the infirmary room, he would have been on his way home.

“How is he?” Magnus asked, taking a seat next to Alec.

Alec glanced up and gave him a small smile. “He’s still unconscious, but they said he’s fine. His body is just resting now, and he should wake soon.”

“That’s wonderful news. “May I ask why you don’t appear more relieved?”

Alec shrugged, clenching his fist and pressing his thumbnail into the meat of his palm until Magnus reached over and laced his fingers through Alec’s. “Guess I’m still feeling that what if.”

“That’s understandable,” Magnus soothed. “You and your parabatai do face your share of dangerous situations.”

“I wasn’t there.”

“Alexander? What happened?” Magnus was beginning to worry. He’d seen Alec and Jace injured more times than he wanted, but he expected Alec to be relieved that Jace would be fine. No, something else was bothering his love.

“Jace went on a mission, and I wasn’t there to back him up.”

Guilt. That explained some of it as it wasn’t like Alec to send anyone out without proper backup. “Darling, you didn’t know,” Magnus said, confident that Alec would never put any of his Shadowhunters in danger.

“But I did,” Alec whispered. “I told him to wait until we knew more, but he was so sure. I should have known he would go. Jace had been working this lead for weeks. There was no way he was going to sit and wait. I would have done the same thing.”

Magnus sighed. “No, you wouldn’t have. Jace has always followed his instincts. It’s what makes him such a good Shadowhunter. You follow yours as well, and your instincts told you to hold back. You’re Jace’s parabatai, not his babysitter.”

Alec looked at him. “Would that be of any comfort to you if you were by my bedside waiting for me to wake up?”

“Jace isn’t going to blame you and neither will Biscuit.”

Alec shook his head. “She’s not Biscuit to me, Magnus. That’s not the relationship I have with Clary. She’s family, but she loves Jace. The why doesn’t matter. Jace is in there because I wasn’t there for him.”

Alec’s voice cracked, and Magnus wanted to pull him into his arms, but he didn’t. Alec would show some affection while in the Institute but never so much as to accept comfort.

“Is that why you’re sitting out here?” Magnus asked.

“She wouldn’t want me in there. Izzy’s with her.”

“And you know that’s not how family works. Come on, we’ll go together.” Magnus tugged on his hand as he stood up.

The minute they stepped inside Jace’s room, Clary was out of her seat and throwing her arms around Alec.

“Please tell me he’s going to be ok,” she said, her voice thick with tears. “Tell me you can feel him.”

Alec returned Clary’s hug holding the distraught girl to his chest while sending a confused look towards his sister. “I thought the medic told you he would be fine. He’s just resting now.”

“She needed to hear it from you,” Izzy explained.

Magnus reached out and rubbed his hand along Alec’s back. Alec glanced over at him, and Magnus gave him a reassuring nod.

“He’ll be fine,” Alec said. “He’s ok.”


End file.
